


Правильная реализация религиозного пыла

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: На очередном острове, к которому приплыли Мугивары, обнаруживается храм необычного культа...
Kudos: 3
Collections: 6 - WTF One Piece 2021: спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Правильная реализация религиозного пыла

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста: «Божественное».

Очередной остров оказался чудо как хорош, просто картинка. Аккуратные рощицы, отличная погода, опрятный городок и полное благолепие.

— Мне здесь нравится! — вдохновенно сообщил Усопп. — Никаких катаклизмов, опасных диких животных, злобных правителей, безумных учёных, подлых пиратов, слишком рьяных дозорных… В кои-то веки можно не дёргаться от каждой тени! Сплошная мирная скука. Идеально.  
— Именно что скука, — кисло подтвердила Нами. — Ни тебе магазинов достойных, ни развлечений. Хорошо хоть Лог Пос настроился почти моментально, не придётся тут задерживаться.  
— Здесь есть очень любопытный древний храм, — заметила Робин, на ходу пролистывая купленный в крохотном местном книжном магазинчике путеводитель.  
— Ты меня прости, Робин, — откликнулась Нами, — но кроме тебя это никого не интересует.  
— А могло бы тебя заинтересовать. — Робин перевернула страницу. — Храм посвящён местному богу, который покровительствует деньгам. За пределами острова он почти не известен, но здесь многие столетия…

Скучающее выражение на лице Нами мигом растворилось, сменившись неподдельным интересом.

— Деньгам, говоришь… — протянула она.  
— Тебе нет смысла ходить в этот храм и возносить молитвы, — проворчал Усопп. — Этот бог тебя отлично знает. Ты его самый искренний и преданный адепт.  
— Ну что ты такое несёшь! — погружённая в свои светлые меркантильные мечты Нами даже не потрудилась сделать вид, что на самом деле обиделась. — Разве не может у меня быть искреннего интереса к чужой культуре?

Усопп фыркнул; Робин ограничилась тактичной улыбкой, но всё же достаточно красноречивой.

— Да ладно вам! — Нами подхватила их под локти. — Нам всё равно нечем заняться, пока Санджи-кун восполняет запасы, а остальные ищут Зоро. Пойдёмте, прогуляемся до храма!  
— Разве мы не должны тоже искать Зоро? — напомнил Усопп.  
— Никуда он не денется, остров маленький, — отмахнулась Нами. — И никто не возмущался, когда Робин искала его в книжном. И вообще, вдруг он как раз окажется в храме! Там-то мы тоже должны поискать!

Вставать между Нами и потенциальной прибылью решился бы только очень неблагоразумный человек, так что Усопп посчитал за лучшее не лезть. В храме поискать, так в храме, почему нет.

Храм оказался, под стать острову, небольшим, уютным и тихим. Притаившийся на склоне холма в одной из живописных рощ, он казался наполненным почти сонным покоем. Чуть зеленоватые от листвы косые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь узкие окна, ложились на каменный пол, заставляя поблёскивать и переливаться висящие в воздухе пылинки. Где-то рядом пели птицы, в остальном же священное место казалось покинутым и безжизненным — но не в мрачном смысле, а в самом умиротворяющем.

— Эй, есть тут кто? — негромко позвал Усопп, переступая через порог.

Робин задержалась на входе, разглядывая замысловатую резьбу вокруг высоких дверей, Усопп крутил головой по сторонам, а Нами твёрдо отправилась прямо к серому каменному алтарю.

— Не похоже, чтобы у этого бога было очень уж много сторонников… — пробормотала она, смахивая с алтаря изрядный слой пыли.  
— Думаю, ты права, — Робин тоже шагнула внутрь. — На вид здесь давно не совершаются обряды, факелы не зажигали много лет, ни следа крови от человеческих жертвоприношений…  
— Робин! — взвыл Усопп.

Заброшенный храм в одночасье перестал казаться уютным и пасторальным, а стал мрачным и жутковатым.

— Впрочем, судя по путеводителю и вырезанным при входе словам, ничего подобного здесь никогда не происходило, это был исключительно мирный культ, — закончила мысль Робин. — И он давно пришёл в упадок.  
— Оно и заметно, то-то островок такой бедный и унылый, — пробубнила Нами, оглядывая алтарь со всех сторон. — Я-то ожидала увидеть здесь золото и драгоценные камни!..

Усопп бросил на неё быстрый внимательный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты можешь ненадолго возродить этот самобытный культ, — предложила Робин. — Описанный ритуал не выглядит сложным. А культисты верили, что если его исполнить, то бог облагодетельствует молящихся деньгами.  
— Я всегда чувствовала в себе большой религиозный пыл! — откликнулась Нами. — Давай, Робин, рассказывай, что надо делать!  
— Ты самая продажная душа в мире… — пробормотал Усопп; Нами в ответ показала ему язык.

Робин ещё раз сверилась со своим путеводителем, внимательно оглядела вырезанные на стенах символы, оглядела алтарь.

— Молитву, полагаю, можно произнести в свободной форме, — заключила она, — слова не так важны. Главное — принести подношение.  
— Какое? — с подозрением уточнила Нами.  
— Разумеется, деньги, — улыбнулась Робин.  
— Ха! Я только что почувствовал, как уменьшился чей-то религиозный пыл! — оценил Усопп. — Что же победит: жадность или вера в чудо?!  
— Всего одну монетку, вот сюда, видишь? — Робин провела пальцами вдоль узкой щели на алтаре.  
— Внушительная божественная копилка, — оценила Нами.  
— Но форму могли бы и поинтереснее выбрать, — заметил Усопп. — У меня в детстве была копилка-свинка…  
— Так и быть, одну монету я готова пожертвовать, — твёрдо кивнула Нами. — Надеюсь, это того стоит!  
— Тогда мы не будем мешать тебе молиться, — Робин захлопнула своей путеводитель и помахала рукой Усоппу. — Пойдём, вернёмся на корабль. Думаю, к этому времени кто-нибудь успел отыскать Зоро…  
— Я только что разгадал твой коварный план, — Усопп зашагал вслед за ней к выходу. — Ты хотела вместо поисков с чистой совестью посмотреть на храм и только ради этого рассказала Нами об этом денежном боге, я прав?  
— Кто знает… — ответила Робин уже снаружи.

Нами осталась в храме в гордом одиночестве. Конечно, шутке Робин о человеческих жертвоприношениях она сразу не поверила, но всё-таки стало немного неуютно, по коже пробежал холодок, как будто бы за Нами следили из полумрака невидимые глаза.

— Робин, если это ты, то я не боюсь! — вполголоса сказала Нами, чтобы убедить в первую очередь себя.

Ответа не последовало.

— И если это кто-то другой, то я тоже не боюсь, — поспешила уточнить Нами.

Снаружи пронёсся порыв ветра, ветви деревьев закачались и проникающие сквозь окна лучи света заметались по храму в беспорядке, пение птиц стихло. Нами вдруг захотелось покончить со всеми религиозными делами как можно скорее.

— Дорогой денежный бог, — скороговоркой протараторила она, — я очень надеюсь на твою доброту и благосклонность. Я всегда в тебя верила и на тебя надеялась… — и, подпустив в голос эмоций, заключила: — Ты точно самый лучший бог, сердцем чувствую!

Монетка, которую Нами сжимала в кулаке, нагрелась от тепла руки и стала немного скользкой. Нами механически обтёрла о джинсы повлажневшие ладони и означенное подношение.

— Так что давай мы с тобой договоримся: я тебе, ты мне! — выдохнула Нами и опустила монетку в щель.

Ничего не произошло: очередной порыв ветра не нарушил тихого уединения храма, гром с молнией не возвестили о божественном присутствии, ещё какой-нибудь явной реакции от мироздания Нами так и не дождалась. Только где-то далеко внизу под алтарём раздался едва слышный звук падения монетки.

Нами склонила голову на бок. Звук показался ей интересным.

— Дорогой денежный бог, надеюсь, ты этого стоишь… — пробормотала она, вытаскивая из кармана ещё одну монету.

Теперь, скидывая её в божественную копилку, Нами прильнула ухом к щели в алтаре и внимательно прислушалась к звуку. Ага, так и есть…

***

Саузенд Санни спешно отчаливала от берега. Немного запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся Нами громко и чётко раздавала указания.

— Давайте-давайте, шевелитесь! — подгоняла команду она. — Поднимайте паруса живее! Нам надо оказаться как можно дальше от берега, пока кто-нибудь из местных не задумается над тем, что увидел!  
— Да уж, твоя пробежка с огромным мешком за спиной выглядела впечатляющей, — подтвердила Робин. — Не думала, что ты способна столько утащить.  
— Иногда религиозные чувства придают сил! — сверкнула улыбкой Нами. — И у меня был хороший стимул, — и тут же нахмурилась, обернулась: — Давай, Зоро, быстрее! Ты что, спишь на ходу?!  
— Отлично спал, пока меня не разбудили не потащили на корабль, — проворчал Зоро, затягивая канат.

Пробегая мимо, он задел сапогом тот самый мешок, он покосился, приоткрылся… На палубу выкатилась монета, за ней ещё одна…

— Ты ограбила храм?! — возопил Усопп.  
— Ну не то чтобы прям ограбила, — отмахнулась Нами. — Скорее совершенно случайно обнаружила под алтарём спуск в эту божественную копилку, а эти деньги всё равно никому не были нужны…  
— Нами, это даже для тебя слишком! — Усопп схватился за голову. — А если этот бог нас проклянёт?! Я уже чувствую, как неудачи начинают нас преследовать!  
— Я возрождаю самобытный культ! — патетично поправила его Нами. — Робин, скажи ему, это очень важно для сохранения истории!  
— Ты ограбила храм! — обвинительно ткнул в неё пальцем Усопп.  
— Я поклоняюсь древнему богу! — парировала Нами. — Обещаю каждый день возносить ему молитвы и прибавлять к его сокровищам новое подношение. Кстати, Зоро, с тебя монета.  
— Почему с меня?! — возмутился Зоро.  
— А кого мы искали по всему острову? С ног сбились! Переживали! — не поведя бровью, соврала Нами. — Гони монету.  
— Ещё чего! Перебьёшься, — огрызнулся Зоро.  
— Она ограбила храм! — Усопп завертел головой по сторонам. — Почему никого больше не волнует, что на наши головы может пасть божественный гнев?! Нами, зачем ты это сделала?!  
— Предпочитаю молиться дома с комфортом! — фыркнула Нами. — Всё, разговор окончен, иначе следующее подношение будет от тебя.

…тихий уютный остров медленно растворялся в дымке на горизонте, и уже невозможно было рассмотреть, заметил ли кто-то из местных жителей дерзкое ограбление и посылает ли вслед кораблю гневные проклятия. Сквозь редкие пушистые облачка безымянный денежный бог с любопытством следил за своей новой преданной сторонницей.


End file.
